Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~
Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ (Hello! Project 研修生発表会2016 ～春の公開実力診断テスト～; Hello! Project Trainee Recital 2016 ~Spring Public Ability Diagnosis Test~) is a Hello Pro Kenshuusei event, which was held on May 5, 2016. It was the fourth public on-stage test of the trainees' ability. Setlist #Say! Hello! - Hello! Pro Kenshuusei #Watashi ga Obasan ni Natte mo - Tsubaki Factory #Sakura Night Fever - Kobushi Factory #Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai - Akiyama Mao #Moonlight night ~Tsukiyo no Ban da yo~ - Takase Kurumi #Akai Freesia - Ono Kotomi #Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi - Inoue Hikaru #Yumemiru Fifteen - Kodama Sakiko #Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe - Noguchi Kurumi #KoiING - Kaga Kaede #SHOCK! - Maeda Kokoro #Itoshiku Kurushii Kono Yoru ni - Kasahara Momona #Watarasebashi - Onoda Saori #The Matenrou Show - Yonemura Kirara #Hatsukoi Cider - Dambara Ruru #Kiss me Aishiteru - Horie Kizuki #Yattaruchan - Nakano Rion #♡Momoiro Kataomoi♡ - Yokogawa Yumei #Crazy Kanzen na Otona - Shimano Momoko #Daite yo! PLEASE GO ON - Hashimoto Nagisa #Romantic Ukare Mode - Ono Mizuho #Inspiration! - Kanatsu Mizuki #Glass no Pumps - Ichioka Reina #Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi - Kiyono Momohime 20 minute break #Boogie Woogie LOVE - Country Girls #Itooshikutte Gomen ne - Country Girls #Seishun Manmannaka! - Tsubaki Factory #Chotto Guchoku ni! Chototsumoushin - Kobushi Factory #Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa - Hirose Ayaka, Fujii Rio, Ogawa Rena, Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi, Wada Sakurako, Yamagishi Riko, Ogata Risa, Niinuma Kisora, Tanimoto Ami, Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede, Yokogawa Yumei, Dambara Ruru, Hashimoto Nagisa, Horie Kizuki, Shimano Momoko #Onna no Sono - Nomura Minami, Inoue Rei, Kishimoto Yumeno, Asakura Kiki, Inoue Hikaru, Onoda Saori, Ono Mizuho, Nakano Rion, Maeda Kokoro, Akiyama Mao, Kanatsu Mizuki, Kasahara Momona, Noguchi Kurumi, Ono Kotomi, Kodama Sakiko, Yonemura Kirara, Kiyono Momohime Result announcement #Kanojo ni Naritai!!! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Country Girls, Kobushi Factory, Tsubaki Factory Results ;Public Vote *Winners: Kasahara Momona & Kiyono Momohime (each with 228 votes) *Runner-up: Takase Kurumi (with 225 votes) ;Judge's Awards *Singing Award: Takase Kurumi *Dance Award: Akiyama Mao *Special Award: Inoue Hikaru Featured Members *MC: *Judges: Mitsubachi Maki, Ueno Mariko, Makoto, Hashimoto Shin **Guest Judges: Shimizu Saki, Kumai Yurina ;Tested Members *Hello Pro Kenshuusei **17th Gen: Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede **19th Gen: Inoue Hikaru **20th Gen: Yokogawa Yumei, Dambara Ruru **22nd Gen: Onoda Saori, Hashimoto Nagisa, Horie Kizuki, Shimano Momoko **23rd Gen: Takase Kurumi **24th Gen: Ono Mizuho, Nakano Rion, Maeda Kokoro, Akiyama Mao, Kanatsu Mizuki, Kasahara Momona **25th Gen: Noguchi Kurumi, Ono Kotomi, Kodama Sakiko, Yonemura Kirara, Kiyono Momohime ;Guests Concert Schedule Videos ハロプロ研修生 発表会2016 ～春の公開実力診断テスト～ テスト順決定 大抽選会！|Lottery to decide testing order ハロプロ研修生 発表会2016 ～春の公開実力診断テスト～ 順番発表&意気込みコメント|Comments from Hello Pro Kenshuusei members on their order Gallery KSStest2016winners.jpg|Kumai Yurina awarding Kasahara Momona and Kiyono Momohime for Best Performance (Public Vote) Takase201605.jpg|Takase Kurumi awarded for runner-up as best performance (Public Vote) Akiyama201605.jpg|Akiyama Mao awarded the judges dance award Inoue-H201605.jpg|Inoue Hikaru awarded the judges special award sOGYtvm.jpg|Akiyama Mao KyvCMlj.jpg|Takase Kurumi mxwf8o8.jpg|Ono Kotomi V8ZbK8T.jpg|Inoue Hikaru nXaovUG.jpg|Kodama Sakiko 3nWQInt.jpg|Noguchi Kurumi LhgG6nP.jpg|Kaga Kaede rxGbjbn.jpg|Maeda Kokoro lr1PAOS.jpg|Kasahara Momona vDFQQrd.jpg|Onoda Saori Iq46tQv.jpg|Yonemura Kirara hStADb4.jpg|Dambara Ruru GqPrwJO.jpg|Horie Kizuki UPJIzpE.jpg|Nakano Rion T3tVvkr.jpg|Yokogawa Yumei TtxHMD9.jpg|Shimano Momoko viJuK8b.jpg|Hashimoto Nagisa GWUvA0g.jpg|Ono Mizuho bjWRyUU.jpg|Kanatsu Mizuki vb59Vwa.jpg|Ichioka Reina zKSP04o.jpg|Kiyono Momohime kiyonomomohimetsumetaikazetokataomoi.jpg|Kiyono Momohime BAd6BOg.jpg Trivia *Shortly after winning the best performance award, Kasahara Momona started participating in lessons with ANGERME. She was later revealed to be joining the group in July 2016. *Kodama Sakiko's outfit was made by her mother, and is based off a tomato which is Kodama's favorite food. *This was the second year in a row that Inoue Hikaru won a judges award. *Presumably disappointed that neither won an award, Sasaki Rikako blogged after the event saying that she loved Ichioka Reina and Kaga Kaede."おおさかだブヒ 佐々木莉佳子" (in Japanese). ANGERME Shin Member Official Blog. 2016-05-06. *In an interview with Top Yell in July 2016 regarding the event, Makoto expressed his disappointment in the seniors who had been around for three years such as Kaga Kaede and Inoue Hikaru, saying that they were defeated by the newer members. References External Links *Event Page: Hello! Project, UP-FC Category:2016 Concerts Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:19th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:22nd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:23rd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:24th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:25th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:Kobushi Factory Concerts In Category:Tsubaki Factory Concerts In Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Tests